vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Satsuki Kiryūin
|-|Satsuki= |-|Life Fiber Override= |-|Junketsu Senpū= |-|Junketsu Senpū Zenkan= |-|Senketsu= |-|Senketsu Synchronisation= Summary Satsuki Kiryūin is a former main antagonist and later primary protagonist in Kill la Kill. She's the former president of Honnōji Academy's Student Council. Despite being only a high schooler, she is one of the most powerful and feared people in the entire country. Satsuki rules over the academy and its students with absolute dictatorial authority. It is later revealed that her actions aren't as ill intent as may seem, as her true goal is protect humanity from her evil mother, Ragyō Kiryūin, who plans on destroying the planet. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | At least 7-A | 6-B Name: Satsuki Kiryūin Origin: Kill la Kill Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, President of Honnōji Academy's Student Council Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant), Weapon Mastery (Expert Swordswoman), Enhanced Senses (Able to sense people's presences without even knowing that they are there), Willpower Manipulation (Can create shockwaves with her willpower alone, and was able to dominate Junketsu and force it to do what she wanted through sheer willpower), Cloth Manipulation, Afterimage Creation (Able to create solid afterimages fast enough to appear in dozens of places simultaneously), Air Manipulation (Can generate high-speed air slashes), Light Manipulation (Can emit light from her presence), Flight (Via Junketsu, Post-Senketsu only), Shapeshifting (Junketsu is able to change its form at will, Post-Senketsu only), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Able to constantly resist Junketsu's influence, when even normal life fibers have mind and memory manipulation stated by Inumuta, anyone in Japan who hadnt been consumed by COVERS had their minds taken control of by the life fibers in their clothing and had parts of their memories eaten so that word of Life Fibers taking over Japan wouldnt spread. Able to wear a Kamui, which is 100% Life Fibers, when a normal person wearing clothing made of only 50% Life Fibers gets overwhelmed to the point of becoming a berserk monster.) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Far stronger than the Mk 2 Elite 4. Fought Post Mk 1 Absorption Ryuko to a standstill. Uzu Sanageyama admitted that Satsuki is so far above him in power that him wearing his Mk 1 Goku Uniform would just barely be able to beat her middle school self if she held back) | At least Mountain level (Much stronger than her previous form due to being better synchronized with Junketsu. Oneshot multiple COVERs with just her toenail blades while naked) | Country level (Comparable to Post-Junketsu Ryuko. Stronger than the Ultimate Regalia Elite 4 due to Junketsu being injected with a mixture of Satsuki's and Ryuko's blood and infused with Senketsu's life fibers and was able to hold off base Ragyō Kiryūin alongside them) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with True Life Fiber Synchronized Ryuko and dodged her Scissor Blade Decapitation Mode from point-blank range) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than the Mk 2 Elite 4) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Comparable to Post-Junketsu Ryuko) Lifting Strength: Class M (Equal to Ryuko) | At least Class M | At least Class M (Stronger than Gamagori) Striking Strength: Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class | Country Class Durability: Mountain level | At least Mountain level (Tanked the destruction of Honnouji point blank range while near death and in nothing but her underwear. Tanked multiple hits from Junketsu Ryuko.) | Country level (Took multiple hits from a serious base Ragyo) Stamina: Very high (Was able to dominate Junketsu, a kamui made 100% of life fibers, and make it bend to her will when any normal person would be turned into a mindless rampaging monster when wearing even 50% life fibers. Was able to endure a full month of torture and then immediately go on to fight with no signs of tiring.) Range: Extended melee range with Bakuzan, Several kilometers with shockwaves and air slashes Standard Equipment: Secret Sword Bakuzan/Bakuzan Gako and Bakuzan Kōryu, Kamui Junketsu, Fake toenails made from the same material as Bakuzan Intelligence: Gifted (Satsuki is highly skilled in combat, far surpassing any of the elite four to the point that Sanageyama, the most skilled fighter of the four, states that Satsuki is so far above him that he would only barely be able to beat her middle school self is he had his Mk 1 uniform and she held back. She is also a master strategist, often devising plans within plans within plans to disguise her true motives until the absolute last second as well as planning contingencies should her plans fail, such as preemptively setting explosives within Honnōji Academy Dome should her plan to kill Ragyo fail and preemptively replacing her toenails with Bakuzan's metal should she be captured if that plan failed.) Weaknesses: If someone cuts the Banshi threads of Junketsu she becomes more vulnerable to attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Natural Capabilities *'Kamui Junketsu: Life Fiber Override:' Like Ryuko, Satsuki possesses a Kamui which enhances her immense physical abilities through the use of her blood. Due to her lack of trepidation towards using Junketsu, she is easily able to initiate its Override Form and gain massive power through it. **'Junketsu Senpū:' After being worn by Ryuko, Junketsu gains the ability to fly through the Senpū form. **'Junketsu Senpū Zenkan:' An improved form of Senpū that Junketsu gained after being infused with Senketsu's Life Fibers. The Kamui has blades protruding from its body boosting its power even more. Key: Pre-Harmonization | Post-Harmonization | Post-Senketsu Others Notable Victories Pica (One Piece) Pica's profile (Both were 7-A, speed was equalized) Garou (One-Punch Man) Garou's profile (Speed was equalized. Half-Monster Garou was used. Post-Harmonization Satsuki was used.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Kill la Kill Category:Studio Trigger Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cloth Users Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Schoolgirls Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Light Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Leaders Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6